Hellfire Rises
by Sgintz
Summary: This is basically just a crossover between Marvel and DC. It contains me and some friends. Send me an OC if you want to be in this Name: Code-name: Height: Weight: Costume: Powers: Hair Color: Eye Color: Age: Personality Weapons (optional):
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

Omni

I was minding my own business ,walking down the street in downtown Memphis when of course, a shop's windows exploded about 3 doors down. I sighed, "Not again" I said as I ducked into an alley. I pushed the button on my watch releasing my suit that covers my whole body. I was now dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a green infinity symbol in the center, with yellow goggles over my eyes. I had become Omni, one of the most powerful supers on the planet, and guardian of Memphis, Tennessee. I'm Sam by the way, Sam Gintz. I'm about 6'2 and roughly 178lbs. I have blonde hair and green eyes, and I'm 27 years old. My powers include, Super speed, Super strength, flight, the ability to manipulate a form of energy, invulnerability, regeneration, super intelligence,and the ability to control machines. I flew into the air and hovered a few feet above the ground in front of the shop. "What happened?" I asked a nearby police officer. "New supervillain" He said, "Said that this was a message to the Justice League that a new villain was in town and that he planned to take them down". "Did he say anything else?" I asked. "Not much just that his name was Hellfire and that he was coming for you" "Me?", "yep". This worried me, I was sure that I could handle this new Hellfire guy but still it was unsettling. Just then there was a blinding flash and *bamf*, Nightcrawler had arrived.

"Hey Omni" he said, landing next to me and inspecting the damage. "Any casualties?" "Nope" I said,"this building has been abandoned for years". "Why blow it up then?" he sounded confused. "Maybe he's trying to avoid casualties" I said, as I dropped to the ground. "You ever heard of this guy?' I asked hopefully. "Nope" he said, "but I can ask the other X-Men if you like". "Sure, thanks" I said. "Alright catch you later". Then my friends Scythe and Knave showed up. Scythe was about 6'2" and 250lbs, and the son of Ghost Rider and Black Canary. He had blonde hair and red-yellow eyes and, wore a biker outfit, with a bandanna wrapped around his head and had fingerless gloves on. He had inherited Ghost RIders powers and been trained by his mom. He also had super strength, invisibility, electricity manipulation, can morph his hands into any weapon, phasing, regeneration, and a brilliant mind.

Knave was a sharp contrast to Scythe in of the fact that he was robot. Knave has got to be possibly the most advanced piece of engineering I have seen in my life as of now. A 6'5" tall, 223 pound, mechanical war machine. Although he does not have any superpowers like everyone else, Knave relies solely on technology to annihilate any enemies in his path. He may be a bit strict and unemotional, but his weapons will prove very useful in combat. Knave's 'Fury Blades,' are neon blue, retractable plasma blades that emerge from his wrist, normally activated when he balls his hand into a fist. His ranged weapons, however; two black Rhino DS60s, are not only powerful, but very accurate.

I sighed again, then my comlink crackled and Green Lantern's voice sounded over the speaker, "Omni! Emergency! We need you at the watchtower now!" "On my way!" I said, already 3 miles in the air. "What's happening?' I asked. "It's J'onn, he's dead!' He shouted. "What?! How?!" "That new guy Hellfire just suddenly appeared in the base and attacked him!" "Is he still there?" I asked, as landed in the port on the Watchtower. "You tell me" Hellfire said. He then lunged at me pinning me to the ground. I was mad, he had blown up a shop, ruined my day, and killed my friend. "Let go now" I said calmly. He did not move, "Very well" I said, then I launched myself into the air slamming him against the ceiling of the Tower's port. He grunted in pain then I felt searing pain in my arms and I screamed. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. "Help!" I said into my com link "he's still here in the port!" Then I got up and created a sword out of energy. I lunged at him at smacked him with the flat of the blade. Then dropping the sword I grabbed him and delivered a punch to his face that broke his nose. He lashed out with a foot catching me on the jaw. I cried out and dropped to the ground. He summoned orbs of fire to his hands and lobbed them at me. I barely managed to move out of the way in time. "Fuck this" I said jumping to my feet and tackling him out the window.

Just then Flash, GL, Batman, and Superman came in and saw me. "Hey Supes, catch!" I yelled flinging the unconscious Hellfire towards him. He caught him and, Flash ran out of the room and came back with a pair of Infinitum handcuffs less than a second later. Infinitum is an alloy I'd invented that was a mix of Primary Adamantium, Uru, and Vibranuim, enchanted to make it unmeltable, and keep it from ever decaying, it literally lasts forever. Flash put the cuffs on the unconscious Hellfire and put him in a holding cell made out of the same alloy. "You alright boss?" Kid Flash asked me as I got to my feet. "I'm fine Wally, thanks" I said walking towards the door and heading towards the lift to the main room. "Any more casualties?" I asked Cyborg when I got to the command room. "Surprisingly no" he said, leaning over his control panel and typing something on a keyboard. "Sending a report to the Avengers?" I asked. "Yep" he said, finishing up and hitting send. Just then an alarm sounded and there was a *bamf*, puff of smoke, and the smell of brimstone. Nightcrawler appeared in the base with five of the X-Men with him, their eyes all glowing white. "Hello Justice League Universal, it's time for you to die" they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Omni Deadpool! YEAH!

Hello boys and girls, Deadpool here shattering the fourth wall once again by taking over Sam's fanfic, *thud, thud thud!* *mmf!* he's totally not tied up in the closet right now. *MMF!* Well anyway I think that his story was getting pretty boring so I took it upon myself to add that little Deadpoolio touch. *MMF!* He sounds pissed maybe we should let him out. What?! No! This is Deadpool's story now! WOOOOOO! Chimichangas! *Mmf!* Ow! Leggo a me! ow ow! HEY! get away from the window! what are you doooooiiinnnngg?! *splat!* OW!

Sorry folks Deadpool broke into my office and tied me up in the closet with a pink llama (don't ask). No, you can't come back inside! Anyway back to the story, Nightcrawler looked at us cooly, "Prepare for battle" he said, then *bamf* he was gone. *bamf* He was back in an instant with Hellfire. ""Round 2 JLU, sadly I need your base intact let us go somewhere more appropriate shall we?" With that, he nodded at Nightcrawler, then *bamf* we were in the middle of a desert on an unknown planet. (How did I know? The sun was blue) Six of the most powerful X-Men ever stood before us Wolverine, Cyclops, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Rogue, and Jean Grey, plus six other people I hadn't noticed before, Thor, The Reverse Flash, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Sinestro, and The Joker, Hellfire stood in front, the obvious leader. "This is my team" he said "the Devil's Dozen, thirteen of the most powerful beings known to man." "You may choose twelve more for your defense" he said "You have 3 hours, choose wisely" then, they were gone. I called the Watchtower and a few seconds later I was standing in the conference room. "We need to assemble a team" I said. "Contact the Avengers" I said, "I have a plan" 3 hours later we were back on the planet. Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Hulk, Professor X, Batman, Spider man, Scythe and Knave , stood behind me. "You ready for this guys?" I asked, they all looked nervous, we knew this could be our final battle. "Let's take this bastard down" said Scythe, looking at Wolverine with something approaching pride and a bit of excitement. I noticed his gaze and said, "Remember they may be under HF's control but they're still the X-Men, our friends." "Try to capture them, not hurt them too bad" I said looking pointedly at Knave .

"Enough talk, let the battle begin!" Hellfire shouted, sending streams of white hot flame towards us. Knave leapt in front of the fire two vents appearing on his hands, he absorbed the flames redirected him towards the surprised Hellfire. I looked at him in shock, "I didn't know you could do that" "There's a lot you don't know about me" he said with a smile. "Now let's do this thing." I smiled "Time to save the world"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

Knave

The sound of a machine booting up could be heard as a mechanical voice calls out from nowhere. Knave suddenly appears, his hands folded across his chest.

"Greetings, humans or inhuman creatures who may be listening to this transmission. I am Operating Class Drone XV-80, Knave, to those who do not appreciate the presence of numbers. I suppose that you are listening to know what I thought of the conflict, if I am correct. Why bother going through the trouble of telling you…"

Knave then swipes his hand across a screen and pulls up a holographic screen in front of him.

"...I can show you."

He pulls up a video recording of exactly what he saw, having a camera implanted in both his eyes.

"At first, I was at my own base, one I designed, built, and programmed myself. But, without further ado, I will be quiet while you enjoy the, 'film.'"

The video screen expands, showing in clear, high definition quality, what Knave was doing before he was called. All that is currently visible is a mechanical humanoid, currently in the process of being built. Knave had built the endoskeleton of what is soon to be his own worker, Worker Class Drone DM-01. He was currently working on the datachip and programming for the drone.

"Now, setting occupation as, 'Drone Manufacturing.' Excellent, already complete."

As Knave said this, he removes the chip from a terminal computer and places it gently into the back of the new drone's head. The drone then powered up as he shut the panel that kept the data chip in place and secure.

"Power, on."

The drone spoke, his mechanical voice not programmed to sound human whatsoever. It showed no emotion or any sense of feeling at all, unlike Knave. Knave's voice had feeling to it, sounding more human than mechanical, but still sounding as if his voice was coming from a speaker.

"Welcome, Worker Class Drone DM-01. You should know your assignment, correct?"

"Affirmative. Drone manufacturing. Commencing construction process."

The endoskeleton then turned around and began working on the computer as large, robotic limbs began to assemble the exoskeleton of another drone, slowly. Knave would have smiled, but only stood in blank expression.

"I am pleased to see my work has paid off. Soon, I will have my own empire. Although, with an empire, I will have to expand this area."

Knave thought for a minute, crossing his arms and looking at the ground to think of what to do. He then looked over at DM-01, and spoke to him.

"DM-01, manufacture three assistant drones for larger production rates. When you are finished, manufacture eight construction drones. We will be expanding this area very soon."

"Yes, Headmaster Knave."

The drone said, continuing his work diligently and without any hesitation to Knave's orders.

"Headmaster Knave? I like that title, 'Headmaster.'"

Knave sounded as if his smile grew twice as big, but his facial expression did not change from the solid, emotionless expression. Knave's vision then blinked red twice and pulled up a holographic map on where he was to report, he was being called on for support. Upon seeing this, he exitted his underground headquarters through a teleporter and began walking toward the designated area.

"This better be worth my time, or I will come back here and continue construction of my soon to be utopia."

Knave then walked to the location where he then met with Omni and Scythe. He looks at Omni, not bothering to say anything but clearly obvious he did not want to be here. As he heard Hellfire exclaim their fight was just beginning, Knave noticed the white flames heading straight toward the group of people. Instinctively, Knave lept forward and spoke to himself.

"Protocol Foxtrot-9, engage."

Saying this, his palms opened up, revealing vents in the center of his hands. Knave instantly absorbed the flames as his hands rattled lightly, soon firing back the flames at Hellfire, only injuring him to a certain extent. He landed on the ground and turned to Omni, who stood surprised at him.

"I did not know you could do that."

"There are many things you do not know about me."

Knave said, turning back toward Hellfire and muttering under his breath.

"Some of which may surprise you a lot more."

The video recording ends as Knave shuts off the holographic screen.

"That is all that the footage recorded. My apologies if it seemed a bit short, but it was all that I could recover from my journey."

A drone approaches Knave from behind, similar to his model, an XV Drone, only a female version

"Knave, construction of the maintenance bay is complete."

Knave turned and spoke as if he did have a smile on his face.

"That is great news, Tera. Assign the manufacturing team to produce mechanics and medics."

"Before I do that, Knave. Can we talk without your recording equipment on?"

She responded, gesturing to the recording device Knave had been using the show his perspective of the day.

"Anything for the one I designed as a second in command."

Knave then turns off the camera, the screen he had been transmitting through shutting down completely, rapidly flickering into darkness. The video message had ended.

Omni

"Let's get this party started!" I yelled "GL you go after Sinestro, Flash take Reverse Flash down, this is a no holds barred fight, kill if necessary, Shazam, take down Thor but don't kill him, Superman you got Apocalypse." "The rest of you, follow the plan, don't kill any heroes Chris" "Damn it!" I looked down the field at Hellfire, "Let's dance", then I charged towards him leaping into the air as I did so. I slammed into him with both fists at Mach 3, knocking him backwards and taking him to the ground with an *oof!* The rest of the league followed my lead charging forward towards their various opponents. "You are so done!" I screamed punching Hellfire in the face, then hurling him into the air. I launched myself forward into the air slightly above him, and punched him downwards with all my might. He hit the ground hard and I shot down towards him, but he was ready this time, and lept to his feet delivering an uppercut to my jaw. I used the momentum to my advantage, backflipping into an upright position, I landed in front of him, delivering my signature move, the Novapunch (coating my arm in hardlight then vibrating the molecules at frequency that causes them to explode when they hit something at high speed then punching at Mach 7 using all my strength), directly to his chest.

There was a deafening crack as I broke the sound barrier and Hellfire flew back a good 50 meters, smacked into the side of a mountain and just lay there, dazed. I looked around to see how the others were doing, Chris was fighting Wolverine and seemed to be enjoying himself, Shazam seemed to be near incapacitating Thor, and Superman had almost taken down Apocalypse. Knave was fighting Darkseid and I swear I saw him smile, GL and Flash were working together to take down their respective foes. Prof.X was off to the side and appeared to be concentrating on keeping the X-Men in check.

While I was looking around, I heard a yell and I looked just in time to see Hellfire flying towards me. He slammed into me knocking me to the ground and punched me in the face hard. I kicked him off of me and he recovered with a backflip and then began shooting thousands of fireballs one after the other. They hit me with the full force of a meteor strike, and I stumbled backwards, staggering from the heat and pain. I created a shield around myself then, after catching my breath, created my favorite weapon, my warhammer. I dropped the shield and, leaping into the air, brought the hammer down on Hellfires head at Mach 2. He. didn't. even. flinch. I was shocked, "What the fuck?" "Surprise" he said, smiling then, he exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

 _Scythe_

5 hours before the battle

Chris was annoyed, rather, he was bored. This was a problem, when Chris was bored he tended to break things. Last time Chris went looking for something to do he'd almost destroyed a whole city block fighting or trying to fight various members of the Justice League. At the moment he was just sitting outside his home base, a nondescript apartment building, when his phone buzzed, Chris jumped, startled by the sudden noise. He looked down, it was a text from Omni. Chris grinned, it looked like his day was about to get a lot more interesting.

He sprinted down the sidewalk looking for a car to "borrow". He hadn't perfected summoning the flaming motorcycle yet, the last time he tried it he ended up with a lukewarm moped. He grimaced at that embarrassing memory and kept on looking. About 50 yards down the road he saw a little smart car coming towards him. He sighed, it would have to do. He waved down the little old lady in the the smart car, and then said as quickly as he could, "Official Justice League business ma'am, I need to borrow your car." Then he got in and sped towards the coordinates Omni had sent him.

As he traveled down the road he noticed the traffic up ahead. "Ah shit", he said as he looked for a way to get past it. He noticed an empty car carrier up ahead with its ramp down. He grinned, "This should be fun." He turned the little car towards the car carrier and floored the accelerator. The driver looked up from his lunch and saw Chris speeding towards his truck, "This guy has seen _waaaay_ too many action movies."

Chris had gotten about 3 meters into the air before he realized, this is a Smart Car, Smart Cars do not fly. He fell to the ground and tumbled along the road, cursing the whole way. When the little car rolled to a stop, upside down on bush, Chris got out and looked for a bus stop. He sat on the bus, "This is humiliating" he said. The bus stopped, he got off and walked towards Omni and Knave. Knave looked at him, "You're late", he said flatly. "Sorry, long story, I'll explain later" Chris said, looking at the destroyed building, "well this sucks".

 _Omni_

I opened my eyes, "ooooowwww" I said, looking around as I climbed to my feet. "Everyone okay?" I asked, shouting to my teammates, there was a murmur of confirmation. "Where's Hellfire?" I asked, "Right here jackass", I turned to face him and gasped, his entire body was covered in flames, his eyes glowed crimson and a pair of black bat wings were on his back. Not only that but he had at least tripled in size, he now stood at least 20ft tall and was much more heavily muscled. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT, ME MORTAL!", he screamed, "I AM THE DEVIL HIMSELF, I AM A GOD!"

As soon as he said this, I saw Knave instantly climb to his shoulder and punch him once, the hydraulics in his arms nearly knocking Hellfire over. Knave lept from his shoulder and began hovering in the air, getting into his combat position. "The joke is on you. I do not believe in superior entities."

"WELL PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FIRST!" Hellfire screamed, swatting Knave out of the air like a pesky fly. I screamed, no one hurts my friends, I lept at Hellfire slamming into him at Mach 4. He fell and I landed on his chest and delivered punch after punch to his abdomen. I then backflipped off his chest and lifted him into the air by his throat, "GET OUT OF MY GALAXY!" I screamed, punching him in the face and sending him flying off into the sky.

I looked around at my team, Chris was jumping up and down and saying "I beat Wolverine, I beat Wolverine!" Then Hellfire landed on him. "DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE THAT EASY?!", "No" I said, as Chris threw him back into orbit. He landed yet again and was instantly on his feet. "ROUND 2, FIGHT!", he screamed. I faced him, "Time to even to odds!", I screamed. I concentrated and a deep blue energy began to form around me shaping a humanoid form, like a giant suit of armor. I was now 50ft tall, I roared "TIME TO END THIS!" I rushed him, landing punch directly to his nose.

There was a distinct crack as I connected then, as he staggered, I grabbed his wrist and threw him backwards over my shoulder. He flew backwards, directly into a mountainside and slid down in a crumpled heap, where Chris promptly ran up, kicked him in the balls, then ran back laughing. Hellfire quickly got up and drop-kicked Chris across the landscape, much to Chris's surprise he didn't even have time to curse. This gave me time to run up behind Hellfire and throw him into the atmosphere.

I flew up after him punching him downwards then flying underneath him and pushing him up even higher. I let go of him and flew above him grabbing him by the throat, "YOU ARE S-URK!" I said as he grabbed _my_ throat and began to try to melt it. I kicked him off of me but he recovered catching me a punch on the jaw. I grabbed him, "ENOUGH!" I screamed, punching him so hard that he flew back out of sight. Two seconds later he was right in front of me. He grabbed me then went fucking supernova. My avatar flickered, I was almost exhausted, I concentrated and hit him with a Novapunch so hard he disintegrated. My avatar disappeared and I fell back to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

 _Knave_

Knave's voice can be heard from outside the view of the camera, inside the same room he had his last broadcast.

"Medical Drones! I require assistance with Omni!"

He then walks into view of the camera, seemingly dusting off his white armor, holding his helmet under his arm and against his ribs.

"I expect to see him in nominal condition by the time I am done here. Get to work."

Knave then sets the helmet on the table in front of him, seemingly exhausted from dragging Omni three miles to his continuously-expanding underground empire.

"If only these humans did not put on such weight, staying at least under one hundred ninety pounds would be very useful."

He looks over at the camera with the same expressionless face he has kept from the time he was created to the present time.

"Greetings once more, humans who receive this transmission. As many of you would have known, Omni has been unconscious for approximately…"

Knave begins to type something on the table, revealing it was a holographic keyboard linked to the glass screen behind the camera.

"Three hours, thirty seven minutes, and nineteen seconds. Of course, I know why you are here, to access my memory logs and see how I saw the battle. Well, that is the exact reason that you should sign off immediately."

Knave then picked up the helmet and held it's large, black visor in front of the camera, showing that it had a large crack running from the upper right to the lower left corner.

"Apparently Hellfire's fist was a bit stronger than I anticipated. So, knowing that, I decided to-"

There was a knock at the entrance of his quarters. Turning to the door he called out.

"Who goes there?"

"Knave, can I come in, please?"

It was Scythe. Knave then held his face into his palm and shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you to wait outside, Scythe? I am quite busy recording my daily video log of recent events."

He turned back to the camera and folded his mechanical hands together and began speaking again.

"Fortunately for me, my armor withstood the blow and I actually blacked out for a while during the fight. When Hellfire shattered my visor, a small bit of the glass was lodged in between my eye and eye socket. Not to worry, it did not kill me or injure me, I was simply unable to record from that time. However; my other eye was in mint condition, so that may explain why there is at least some footage to see."

In front of the camera, Knave pulled up a holographic screen the covered every corner of the camera and began to play back what Knave experienced. The first clip showed him when Hellfire was just growing, climbing up to his shoulder and using all his strength, and hydraulics, to knock Hellfire to the side a bit.

"The joke is on you, I don't believe in superior entities."

The film repeats Knave as he is then knocked aside by the back of Hellfire's hand. Everything went dark in one eye, cutting out half the screen as one began to blink red. Knave soon hit the ground and completely blacked out for about ten minutes, soon waking up and seeing Hellfire coming down to Earth.

"Blessed fecal matter."

This was Knave's way of swearing, since he is fairly new to the human vocabulary of profanity. The clip went dark for a second as a few clicks with gears turning is heard, when Hellfire landed on Knave, not knowing that Knave's defense system involved turning his entire body into a living blade. The twenty-foot tall giant then lifted up his foot from Knave, as the film returned only to see Omni and Hellfire both battling at the same height.

"I will never understand Earth for as long as I live."

Knave muttered under his breath, the film actually being able to record the sound perfectly. After a solid thirty minutes of fighting, Omni fell unconscious, Knave walking over to the body and nudging him with his foot.

"Omni, get off the ground, we are leaving now."

He did not know that Omni was unconscious at the moment, so he then picked him up with ease and slung him over his shoulder.

"For a human, even while sleeping you still somehow manage to smell horrid."

Even not having a nose, Knave could still smell the scent of sweat and slight traces of blood. He could not stand it, tossing Omni back on the ground and dragging him down the street to where his empire was located.

"I had better be rewarded for my efforts."

The film ends as Knave is already attempting to fix the visor on his helmet.

"Now that you humans know what I have recently been through, I hope you have enjoyed your time, and goodbye."

Another knock came at his door as Knave turned around, facing the door.

"Enter."

The door opened as Scythe stood there. Before he could say a word, Knave began speaking extremely quickly, almost as fast as Eminem in Rap God.

"Protocol Alpha-Beta, article eight. Target is friendly. Guardian Prototype, rid my presence of this man."

As Knave spoke, A large figure dashed at Scythe, tackling him and soon tossing him outside to the surface. Knave sighed and shook his head once more.

"Humans…"

The transmission ends.

 _Omni_

I woke up with Knave leaning over me, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. In my panic I turned all the mechanical objects in the room into toasters. "You gardening tool.." Knave said emotionlessly, since the laser scalpel he'd been holding was now a toaster. He dropped what used to be a scalpel and stepped back one foot.

"Sorry" I said, changing everything back, I looked at Knave "How long have I been out?" I asked. "About 3 or so hours he said flatly, your mate showed up by the way, but left rather quickly" "Piper was here?" I asked, "How was she?" "She was functioning normally, just leaking a little" "That's called crying Knave humans do that when they are very upset" I winced as I sat up, "I need to go see her" I said, "She'll be very worried."

"I am not done treating you yet" He said "You cannot leave" "I'll be fine, you're forgetting that my wife is a healer" " **You cannot leave** " he said a little more forcefully. "You can't stop me, you do know that in a matter of seconds I could reduce this place and everything in it to rubble, so get out of my way and let me go home, I appreciate the sentiment but I have regeneration too you know" I said, then I turned to leave. "Guards, stop him" He said, as about fifty armed drones marched into the room. I sighed "You're wasting your time Knave" "Use force if necessary" He said, then one of the drones shot at me. I sighed again, "Fine." Two seconds later there were no more drones and I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

 _Omni_

As I flew away from Knave's base, his voice sounded over my earpiece, "Get your hindquarters back in this vicinity." "Don't waste your time" I said. Then I shot into the atmosphere at Mach 6, leaving Knave and his base behind. About five seconds later, someone was on my back, I let out an "OOF!" as I fell down. I created an energy bubble around both of us to see who it was. It was a strange dragon like creature. It had deep purple skin and wore a black body suit the stopped at the neck, biceps, and knees, with pulsing red lines on the chest, biceps, and thighs.

"What the fuck?!", I said as I got to my feet in the energy bubble. "WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

The creature began to shrink and change form. There now stood before me a boy of about 24. He looked to be about 6'2" and 218 lbs, he had straggly black hair with a red stripe and yellowish-black eyes. "Hello Omni my name is Hollis North." he said, extending his hand. "Sorry I startled you my friend Wisp is a teleporter and he has pretty crappy aim." "Wisp, as in the new hotshot teleporter on the block?" I asked. "That's him" he said. "So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, lowering us to the ground.

Just then I felt an odd tingling sensation going up and down my spine. "What the hell was that?" "What?"Hollis said, looking at me quizzically. "I just felt something weird that's all." I said playing it off.

Then I called Knave, "Hey Knave I've got a new super here and you might wanna take a look at him." "Bring him by," Knave responded. "Ok I'm gonna try something." I said, concentrating on an area about 10 feet in front of me and about 1 foot up. My purple turned a greenish-purple color and then I sort shrunk then regrew again at the spot I'd been focused on. "I didn't know you could teleport!" Dragon said. "Neither did I" I said, smiling to myself.

I then concentrated on Knave's base and teleported myself and Hollis there. If Knave could have been startled he would have jumped; since he can't though he just looked up. He looked at us quizzically "I was not aware of your ability to do that." He stated matter-of-factly. "Me neither until about 3 minutes ago" I said.

I went on to explain Dragon's appearance and the strange sensation I'd felt. "Ok you talk to Hollis, I'm going home." I said as I turned to leave. "I would like to run a few tests on your new development." Knave said. "Save it for tomorrow" I said, heading towards the door. He stepped in front of me, I sighed "Not this again", "This new development could be dangerous if not studied", he said. "So I'll come back tomorrow." I said. Then, I teleported to a spot about a block away from my house.

 _Knave_

"...No matter what I seem to tell him, he refuses to listen to me. It is almost as if these humans purposefully ignore the voice of reason so they may be able to feel as if they are superior beings. That is never-"

Knave turned to see the camera was already activated and already broadcasting his message. He simply stared at the camera for around two seconds before sitting down, facing it directly and waving his hand once.

"Greetings, humans who intercept this transmission. My apologies for the inconvenience, but I have encountered more trouble than I expected with Omni. He seems to be much more ignorant about the fact that with more power that he develops over time, the higher chance of corruption there is."

He sighs and sets his Tactical Assault Visor, his custom-made helmet on the desk in front of him, shaking his head as he thought of the situation for a second. Knave then looks back into the camera before speaking again.

"I have also noticed that through the time I have been, 'alive,' on this Earth, I have been developing these various facial and emotional sensations that are called, 'feelings,' as many describe them. The ones I seem to be contracting are: Happiness, Anger, and a bit of Sorrow, strangely enough."

He turns to face the camera once more, "I will have to look closer into these developments. I do not appreciate these sudden experiences, they do not feel natural for someone of my kind."

Knave soon shakes his head, thinking of how he can overcome the sudden emotions.

 _Omni_

I materialized about a block away from my house I ran the rest of the way home. I walked up the front steps and opened the door. I then walked over to a section of the wall, "Computer take me home." I was transported into my home, a pocket dimension. "Honey I'm home!" I said, Piper floated down from one of the floating islands. Piper is my wife, she is also a super but not a member of the JLU. She leads her own team called Rescue and Relief. Her codename is Windchime. This is because of her ability to control sound.

She stepped towards me and we embraced, " _Ok tell me everything_ " She said, stepping away from me and sitting down. I deactivated my suit, I was dressed in my street clothes again. I explained about Hellfire and how we'd defeated him. " _So you beat the crap out of him and then disintegrated him, and then you passed out, then woke up in Knave's lab?"_ She asked.

"Yep" I said, "You know the rest."

I lay back in the grass and looked up at the sky. Sighing, I closed my eyes and relaxed. I don't know how long I slept but I was awakened by the sound of my communicator going off. I sat up and looked at it, it was Knave. I sighed and answered it. "What now?" "Omni this is an emergency my base is under attack." He said. I stood up and re-activated my suit. "By who?" I said, leaving Piper a note. "Ga*KRAKL*!" "Knave?, Knave come in!" No answer. "SHIT!" I screamed teleporting to Knave's base.

When I materialized outside the base I saw who the attacker was. It was Galactus.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

 _Omni_

"Oh. Shit." I said looking up at the massive figure. I called the watchtower. "Cyborg emergency!" "What?" "Galactus! Call in everyone, Code Worldcrusher!" I said, looking up at him. I flew into the air and hovered in front of Galactus's face, "GALACTUS!" I screamed. "THIS PLANET IS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE (new name, proposed by Piper) LEAVE PEACEFULLY NOW AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED, IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY THEN WE WILL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!" He looked at me emotionlessly "YOU CAN TRY" He said calmly. He proceeded to EAT KNAVE'S BASE. "That's it, it's go time." I said. Galactus snapped his fingers and a portal opened behind him. Millions of his underlings flowed out of the portal, I realized that this was not just Galactus wanting to feed, this was an invasion.

"JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE, ATTACK!" I screamed, punching him in the face with both fists. He staggered back and then backhanded me so hard that I flew about 200 miles away and crashed into Scythe's apartment, much to his surprise. "HOLY SHIT!" He said, jumping up off his couch and helping me up. "What happened?" He asked. "Galactus." I said, "We need you and anyone else you can find, Code Worldcrusher." His eyes widened, "Woah, really?" "Yep" I said, "Get there as fast as you can, Knave's base" With that I teleported to The Watchtower.

"Call in everyone." I said to Cyborg. "And I mean _everyone_." He made some adjustments on his console then pulled a microphone out of the machine. "ATTENTION ALL JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE MEMBERS, CODE WORLDCRUSHER, I REPEAT, CODE WORLDCRUSHER!" I teleported to where Knave's base used to be and looked up at Galactus. I tilted my head to the side cracking my neck and stretched my hands in front of me popping my fingers. "Let's go" I said. Then I flew into him at Mach 7.

He staggered once again and tried to hit me with a laser blast from his eyes, but I dodged it. I countered with an energy blast of my own, hitting him square in the chest. He. Didn't. Even. Flinch. "Well shit" I said as he kicked me across the landscape.

I flipped in midair and pushed off a cliff face rocketing back towards him. I charged up my Novapunch and hit him in the stomach at Mach 12. He actually left the ground this time and fell backward. Right next to Knave, who didn't seemed phased at all. He promptly jumped on Galactus's head and began punching him repeatedly. Galactus flung him off and Knave rolled and recovered. He then did something I'd never see him do before, he smiled and began to grow until he was about 25 meters tall. I followed his lead and made myself and avatar the same size out of hardlight energy.

 _Interlude Back in Omni's home about six hours ago._

I stepped into my Guardian Chamber. "Time for an overhaul." I said as a began to design a new suit. My new suit now had golden armor on the chest with a white O in the center. The ribs and areas in between my shoulders and neck were black. My arms were blue but the top of my triceps were golden. My pants were white with blue highlights on the inner legs. And I still had yellow goggles. I looked in the mirror. "I look really badass." I said.

 _End interlude_

I slammed my fist into Galactus's chest and he barely noticed. He countered with a laser blast from his chestplate thing and I flew back a good 30 meters.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Scythe. "What, Chris?"

"Where are you guys, again?" He asked.

"There are 3 giants in the middle of a desert. How are you having trouble finding us?"

"I can't see that far!"

"Use your JLI badge to call in a teleport to our coordinates."

"They can do that?"

"You are an imbecile." I said, rolling out of the way of a laser blast. I got to my feet and punched the ground sending a shockwave outward and knocking Galactus to the ground.

Just then Superman and the rest of the JLI arrived. They promptly came up to me and asked for instructions. "Alpha and Beta squad you stay here and help fight, Gamma and Delta go around the city and take down the Galactons (What I had decided to call them), Epsilon and Zeta get the citizens to The Bunker (Another pocket dimension for us to evacuate people to in an event like this.)" "Everybody got it?" "Okay let's do this!"

With that I lept at Galactus again punching him square in the chest and I kept going pushing him backwards. I began to fly up with him and when I got to edge of the atmosphere I flew straight down. We slammed into the ground at mach 17 and kept going. I embedded him 2 miles into the ground. He got up, grabbed me and threw me 200 miles away back to the city. I bounced across the street and slammed to stop when I hit the fifth fire hydrant. "Oooowww" I got up and looked around, I saw that Flash and the other speedsters plus Wisp and other teleporters rescuing the civilians. "You okay boss?" Said Flash. "Yeah I'm good." I said feeling my ribs and spine heal themselves.

I flew back to the desert and summoned my avatar again. I punched Galactus in the nose and Knave followed up with a kick to the ribs. Superman flew in and punched him in the stomach, causing him to stagger.

I summoned my warhammer and smacked him upside the head with it, then morphed it into a sword and sliced him in the chest. The wound healed almost almost instantly. He blasted me backwards with lasers from his eyes. I bounced across the ground my avatar dissipating, as I got to my feet I saw that Scythe had finally decided to show up. I promptly picked him up and threw him at Galactus much to both of their surprise. "What the hell?!" Chris said after I flew back over to the fight. "It hurt him didn't it?" I said.

Just then there was a deafening tearing sound and looked up to see that Galactus had blasted Knave's legs of. "I believe the proper term for this occasion is, "excrement"" Knave said as he began to fall. Chris quickly ran over and caught him as he shrank back to normal size. "Warning my power core has been damaged and will detonate in 10,9,8,7,6…" Scythe promptly flew him up to Galactus's chest and held him there. "3,2,1" BOOM! The explosion threw me and everyone else backwards about 50 yards.

When I got to my feet Galactus had a hole in his chest. I wasted no time before he could heal I flew into the hole and gathered my energy "EVERYONE GET TO COVER!" I yelled as I prepared my ultimate attack, I called it Last Stand. Then released I all my energy at once. I exploded. I was dead.


End file.
